


Still a Better Love Story Than Twilight.

by harry_stylinshook



Category: One Direction (Band), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bottom Harry, Cock Slut Harry, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harry's 16 and his dad is much much older so underage??, I really am sorry, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Louis, adoptedincest??, carlisle fucks harry but so do the brothers??, fighting over a boy, i'm not kidding this fic is filthy, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_stylinshook/pseuds/harry_stylinshook
Summary: 16(0) year old Harry Cullen is the youngest out of all the Cullens. He was adopted, just like them, by Carlisle Cullen and he's also part kitty. After years of homeschooling, his father finally decides to send him to a public high school with his siblings. Louis Tomlinson is a human who came to Forks to live with his dad, attending the same high school as the Cullens until he decides what he wants to do with life. This is the story of how a vampire cat and a human fall in love.(or the one where it's sorta like Twilight, but better because instead of Bella, its Harry Styles, and Jacob and Louis fight over him instead, and lots of smut.. and there are small parts where Harry is a flirt with men, aka his dad, Emmett, Jasper, and maybe a little with Edward..  hope you enjoy.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is going to be chill at first but towards the middle, it'll be so much smut & i,,, APOLOGIZE

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school."

Harry pouted his lips as he sat on the floor of his ultra pink room in the Cullen house. Carlisle simply sighed as he handed the small boy his outfit for the day, a pink sweater and pink shorts, before making his way to the master bedroom to get his lab coat.

Harry was the twink of this family, and the special one, considering he's half kitten, just the ears and a fluffy tail he liked to wrap around anything that moved, the purring, obsessive needs to be cuddled, and Carlisle's favorite part (although he'd never admit it) the heat.

Harry always got everything he wanted, including a pink room.

Carlisle was homeschooling him for the past 160 years of Harry's vampire life, and he wasn't learning much.

All Harry ever wanted was for Carlisle to fuck him on the kitchen table, and/or to give his daddy head while he recited lessons, and Carlisle gave in to temptation each time.

Technically speaking, Harry was learning nothing but how to give good head and how to hold in his moans when his mom was home and Carlisle was thrusting his cock in and out of him.

"Yes, you have to go to school." Carlisle walked back into Harry's room, sighing at the sight of him not dressed, and not having moved an inch.

"But... you always teach me here, Daddy," Harry got up and went into his closet to change as Carlisle put on his lab coat, "I've been a good boy, why do I have to go to high school with Eddie, Emmie, Rosalie, Alice, and Jas-purr?"

"'Cause Daddy says so," Carlisle said sternly, pulling the closet door open just as Harry pulled the sweater on. "Now stop asking, you're being such a little brat. You're going to school with your siblings and you're gonna like it okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Carlisle held his hand out to the pouting vampire and Harry hesitantly took it, immediately being dragged downstairs where his brothers and sisters were waiting for him, "Make sure he steps foot in the school and sticks close to you." Carlisle instructed as he passed Harry's hand off to Edward, moving across the room to get his briefcase.

"Will do, sir," Edward replied, glancing at Harry before suddenly being engulfed in a hug, the younger boy purring happily in the presence of his much-loved sisters and brothers. (Rosalie being the exception, him and her don't get along very well.)

Soon enough, all the Cullens were out the door, all except for Esme.

*

Meanwhile, in a different part of Forks, Louis Tomlinson was just waking up.

He had come here to visit his father, Charlie. His mom was going to Florida with their stepfather and Louis had the choice to go with them. He denied it and decided to spend time with his Dad. A part of Louis was regretting not going with them since he realized he had to go to school.

A school he didn't even know, which meant meeting new people and making new friends. He stumbled out of bed, and after getting ready, he was out the front door. He almost ran into his dad on his way out, who was swinging the keys to a worn out truck in his face. Louis grinned, he didn't care if the car was hideous. At least it was a car. He didn't want to walk everywhere.

"It's all yours, Lou. I figured you'd need it more than I do." Charlie dropped the keys in his hands before starting to walk to his police car, and Louis, still too sleepy to say anything, only nodded before getting into the truck and driving off to his new school.

Both Harry and Louis didn't know what they were signing up for as they arrived at school that day. Both boys didn't know that they would meet that very day, and both boys didn't know the journey they were both being thrown into.

*

Upon arrival, Louis went straight to the office, ignoring the coos he was getting for being the hot new student. He got his schedule and he started to navigate his ways through the halls. Louis wasn't sure where he was going, but as long as he wasn't standing still.

He ran into a boy in the halls who told him that it was lunch time and he should really get there, and he asked the question louis was fearing.

"Are you new here?" The boy with long straight black hair asked, starting to tug him down the hall by his arm. Louis nodded, suggesting that this boy was taking him toward the lunchroom.

"The kids here are great, they're fantastic." The boy went on and on about the way the school was and Louis listened with half the interest, his eyes scanning the lunchroom as soon as they entered.

Students running around and pulling chairs out from under each other, and shouting vulgar things.

Yeah, this was high school.

"Mhm, they look nice," Louis said sarcastically before six kids caught his attention. They sat around at a table near a window, and one of them was a boy, who wore a pink beanie on his head of curly brown hair, and was dressed in the cutest pink outfit.

Louis found himself smirking at how cute he looked, the small boy obviously gave off the "I'm gay and I bottom" vibe. Good for Louis cause he's gay and he tops.

Louis continued to stare at the table as the boy lead him through the lunch line. Louis wasn't getting anything cause he wasn't hungry, but he decided to stick with the boy rather than be alone.

The features of the boy sitting next to the cute boy were distinctly different, Louis noticed, This boy had golden eyes, his brown hair was up and he had one pale arm around the cute boy's waist, his fingers gently playing with the bottom of his pink shorts. Louis felt his heart drop for a second.

Did this cute boy have a boyfriend?

Wait.. why would he care anyway?

Louis shook out his hair, slapping himself gently before continuing to eye the six. The three older boys were all very muscular, golden eyes, and they all couldn't take their eyes off of the one with the pink outfit.

One boy had long golden brown hair, the other, a short brown/blackish haircut. The two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with short black hair, both had golden eyes, and Louis finally asked the question he's been meaning to ask as soon as he and the boy found a table.

"Who are they?" he pointed towards them and the boy, who still hasn't introduced himself, laughed quietly.

"Oh them? They're the Cullens."

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah, you see, Doctor Carlisle is the best doctor in town. Those are his adopted children, all except for the one in pink, the one next to him, and the girl with black hair. They're actually related."

Louis looked over at the table again, sighing in relief to know that the curly haired beauty wasn't taken, "What are their names?"

"The one that's blonde is Rosalie, the boy next to her is Emmett. The boy next to him is Jasper. The black haired girl is Alice, the boy next to her is Edward, and the one in pink is Harry."

"Harry..." Louis repeated as he stared at the boy who was completely taking his breath away. He was bouncing in his chair, smiling and laughing and Edward was kissing his temple and brushing his hair back with his hand and he was giving Louis "protective older brother vibes."

Louis jerked his eyes away as all the Cullens turned their gazes on him and mumbled to each other, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as the youngest one in the cute outfit giggled something, and they all got up and left, in order of course.

Emmett and Rosalie in front, Alice and Jasper next, and Edward with his arm securely around his little brother Harry.

Louis looked at the boy as he ate and talked to some other friends who had sat down at the table that he didn't even notice ever arrived, "What's your name?"

"Erick." He grinned and pointed to his friends. Another boy and two girls. "That's Michael, Jessica, and Angela."

Louis nodded, "I'm Louis." He turned to stare at the door the Cullens left through.

He really wants to meet that boy named Harry.


	2. Meeting the Boy named Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the smut,, begins im SORYRYFD

After lunch, Louis said goodbye to his new friends and left the cafeteria, joining the busy hallway as everyone scattered to get to there classes. As he walked, he kept an eye out for the boy that captured his eye.

Harry. Harry Cullen.

A name he could grow used to saying.

He looked down at the schedule in his hand. Louis was going to biology class next.

He walked into his classroom, his hopes not very high for this class to be in anyway exciting. Louis sucked at science and wasn't expecting to pass. He looked up as he entered the classroom and paused in his tracks.

Harry Cullen was in this class, staring straight at him. Louis shifted his gaze away quickly, his palms suddenly getting sweaty.

This can't be real..

The bell rang and Louis finally approached the teacher, saying in a small whisper, " I'm the new kid."

"Ah, yes! Louis! Take a seat anywhere you'd like. We're happy to have you here," The middle-aged man grinned at him and Louis turned to look at the class, noting that the only empty seats left were next to Harry, or in a table in the far back.

He walked to the seat beside Harry and dropped his backpack onto the floor beside his chair as he sat down. Harry was staring at him, not that Louis minded. Maybe he thought he was hot.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry as the teacher started to talk and realized his nose was twitching, a hand of his coming up to cover his nose. Harry's gaze was looking toward someone behind him and Louis turned his head to look at who it was.

It was Edward, on the other side of the room. He was looking from Harry to Louis, and back to Harry. He knew why Harry was covering his nose, but Louis didn't get it.

He slumped in his chair, trying to subtly smell himself. 

Should he have showered this morning?

Throughout the class, he tried to take notes while occasionally stealing glances at Harry, who had his nose covered and his fingers tapping against the desk.

The second the bell rang, Harry sprang out of his seat and dashed out the door, Edward following right behind him. Louis only caught a glimpse of pink, along with a kitty tail that was tucked between his legs.

Louis picked up his backpack.

Kitty tail? Kinky.

He sighed.

"So much for making a good impression, Tommo," He grumbled under his breath, getting out of his seat and slumping the backpack over his shoulder, walking down the hallway toward the office. He tried to push Harry out of his mind.

Maybe he had a bloody nose and was trying to keep it a secret, maybe his brother had dared him to hold his nose like that the whole period. Maybe it was something else that had nothing to do with Louis.

When he entered the office, he found Harry and Edward standing there, talking to the secretary.

"Is there anything else he could take?" Edward demanded to know in a small whisper, his arm wrapped around his younger brothers shoulders. Harry turned around and the two met eyes.

Louis felt his heart stop as his blue eyes met Harry's green ones. They were slightly red around the edges, but either way, they were breathtaking. He waved and Harry waved back, before using the hand he waved with to cover his nose, turning back around as the secretary said, flipping through papers, " I'm sorry, Edward. I guess you and your brother are going to have to stay in biology."

"Ugh, fine," Edward scoffed, "I guess he's just going to have to endure it." He and Harry turned around and Louis looked at Edward, his eyebrows furrowed.

Were they trying to switch out of his class?

"Come on, Harry." Edward eyed Louis up and down, taking Harry's hand in his and rushing past Louis, Harry accidentally running into him and Louis let out a small-

"Oops!"

Harry squeaked out, "Hi!" and before Louis could respond, he was out the door and being yanked by his brother down the hall.

Louis couldn't help but feel a little better, knowing the boy had acknowledged him.

He only wished he knew why he had to cover his nose around him.

and Louis was going to find out, soon enough.

*

When the Cullens arrived home, Harry couldn't help but keep his kitty tail wrapped around Edward's torso. He didn't know why his siblings were being so quiet. Ever since he laid eyes on the new kid at school, no one has spoken a word to him.

Had he done something wrong? Did Alice see something?

"Come with me." Edward gripped his arm and marched him up the stairs to his Dad's office, "Carlisle!"

"W-What did I do, Eddie?" Harry looked up at him with a small pout, "Did I do something bad? Please don't spank me, I mean to-"

"Shut up." Edward rolled his eyes, pushing him into the office gently and he fell to his knees, jutting out his bottom lip. He looked over at Carlisle, who looked up from his desk.

"Daddy, he pushed me!" Harry pointed toward Edward and he rolled his eyes, holding a hand out to help him up.

"Don't push your brother," Carlisle said sternly and Edward led him closer to his desk, looking his dad in the eyes.

"Sorry, just-" He sighed, walking back toward the office door to lock it while Harry leaned over his dad's desk, pouting his lips and making small kissing noises, "Something happened at school today."

Carlisle looked over at Edward after he placed a kiss on Harry's lips and he sighed quietly, "Don't tell me Harry did something inappropriate.."

"No, no. There's this new kid, he's human. He smells really good, blood-wise," He points to Harry, "The baby here hasn't fed in ages. He had to plug his nose. Couldn't sit still the whole period."

Carlisle looked toward Harry, who was poking at one of his fangs.

"Is this true? How was your first day of school?"

Harry looked up, "It was okay. That new boy is so cute, Daddy," He turned to look at him and grinned, putting his hands in his lap, "I want to be friends with him."

Carlisle studied his face, noting the red in his son's eyes, "I'm keeping you out of school for the next few days. You need to feed."

"Daddy!" Harry cried, pushing himself off the desk and stomping his foot, "No, I want to see the new boy."

"Not until you've fed, don't make such a fuss and let me work." He looked down at the paperwork in front of him and continued to work. Edward nodded his head, opening the door to his office and motioned Harry over with his finger.

"Come on, let him work. Pout somewhere else."

"Hmph!" He huffed and crossed his arms, turning to leave with a flick of his kitty tail. He pulled the pink beanie off his head, tossing it onto the floor, allowing his curls to be free as he moved his kitten ears.

"Harry," Edward called and he flicked his tail once more.

It's a sign that he wasn't going to listen to his older brother.

"Harry," He repeated and Harry went into his room, Edward following behind him, "Listen, I don't care if you're mad at me for being the reason you're out of school, you're going to listen to me or you know what the fuck I'll do to you."

Harry giggled. The tone in his brother's voice meant something that would end up being fun for him. He continued to ignore him as he began to undress and his kitten ears perked up as he heard the door to his bedroom close, Edward mumbling small swear words under his breath.

"You always have to be difficult." He reached over and grabbed a handful of Harry's curls, pulling him close and he let out a small cry, followed by a delighted purr, biting his lip as his eyes met Edward's.

"Let me go..." His tail wrapped around Edward's torso, "Or don't. I don't mind."

"I called you twice." Edward muttered, eyeing his younger brother's small body, "You didn't listen."

"What are you going to do about it?" He whispered and Edward pushed Harry down onto his knees in front of him, beginning to undo his jeans.

"Like you don't already know, slut."

The name made Harry look up at Edward's through his eyelashes, his kitten ears flattening in delight, his tail swishing around excitedly. As Edward pushed down his jeans, he noticed how attentive Harry was after the degrading term left his lips.

"That's what you like to be called? A slut?"

Harry let out a small mew, nuzzling his cheek against Edward's thigh. His eyes flickered from the outline of his cock that he could see through his underwear and back up his big brother's eyes.

"You want a treat, slut?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine." He reached into his underwear and wrapped his hand around his cock, tucking it out and he used his free hand to hook his thumb under the waistline of his underwear, tugging it down his legs. Harry's eyes fell on the cock he's seen a million times since he was a young kid, but he never failed to be surprised at the length. His mouth began to water slightly, "Open."

"Yes, sir," Harry parted his lips and Edward rubbed the tip of it along his younger brother's plump pink lips, a small groan leaving his lips. He pushed the head into his mouth and Harry began to suck, occasionally flicking his tongue against the slit.

"Good girl."

Harry moaned out quietly around him at the sound of those words. He loved when his siblings feminized him. Edward pushed his hips forward, bringing both of his hands to Harry's head, one of them caressing his curls while the other pushed his head forward, urging him to bob his head. He did what he was supposed to do with no hesitation, sucking in his cheeks, swirling his tongue around Edward's cock.

The noises leaving his brother's lips were enough to get him excited to do what he was doing. Edward started to thrust his hips forward, gently holding Harry's head down so his lips wrapped securely around the base of his cock. The younger boy tilted his head back, his eyes watering slightly.

He had no gag reflex, but taking his brothers' cock whole in his mouth was a bit hard to do because of their sizes. Harry also didn't mind, being mouth-fucked by his siblings happened a lot when he decided to ignore them.

"You love this s'much, don't you?" Edward moaned out, looking down at him and smirking as he took in the way Harry looked. The way his cock slipped halfway out and back inside the younger boys mouth. These are the kind of thoughts that helped Edward get off at nights.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and he began to move his head at the same pace as Edward's thrusts, until suddenly, he heard Edward groan rather loudly and his cum filled his mouth. He waited, storing the warm liquid in his cheeks as Edward slipped his cock out of his mouth, grinning at the sight of him.

"You can swallow."

Harry did just that, a small purr leaving his lips as he opened his eyes back up. His gaze met Edward's as he tucked his cock back into his underwear and he brought his jeans back up.

"Good girl," He turned to leave his room and when he opened the door, he turned to say, "You're still not going to school for the next few days."

Before Harry could protest, Edward shut the door behind him.

*

Louis sat in bed, late at night, trying to get some homework done while listening to his Mom on a phone call, talking about her life in Florida with his stepdad. They seemed to be having a wonderful time without him. He must've made a good decision by staying with Charlie.

"How was your first day of school, Louis?" His mom asked and he paused mid-math equation, thinking back to it.

The whole encounter with Harry still has him worried.

"It was... It was whatever. I don't want to talk about it." He pushed his math textbook away.

"Oh no," His mom's voice filled with worry, "Are they being mean to you?"

"No, Mom. It's fine," Louis shut his math notebook, "You know how it is. I'm just the shiny new toy." He looked over at his clock, "I have to go, Mom. It's getting pretty late."

"Sweetie..."

"Mom, please."

"Alright. I love you, bye bye." His mom hung up and he tossed his phone aside, laying back in bed. He stared up at the ceiling, shaking his head to himself.

Louis couldn't possibly have done anything to Harry. There was no reason for him to hate him, so he decided he would confront him tomorrow.

 

If only he knew what that would get him into.


End file.
